Hangoever
by VivalaB
Summary: Oneshot. Olivia wakes up after a night at O'Malleys with more than just a hangover. As with all my tales, there's a neat plot - it's not just fluff.


**Disclaimer:** The characters from SVU belong to Dick Wolf and the powers that be at NBC

**Author's Note**: This is fluff, pure mushdom fluff.

**Thanks:** To all of you for reading and supporting these foray's of misadventure. As always, a shout out to the folks on my **Yahoo Group, vivalab**. You're the best!

Hangover

By vivalaB

* * *

The pain in her skull was relentless. The throbbing behind her eyes unyielding and the ache in her body unwanted.

Olivia Benson had a hangover.

She groaned as she attempted to move on the bed and found she was trapped face down between soft sheets and a warm pillow. She tried to open her eyes and failed as the Sunday morning sun proved too harsh for her sensitive eyes. She buried farther into the pillow, opting for more slumber instead. She let her mind wander to the night before, they had gone to O'Malley's to celebrate their latest win and drank their usual pitcher's of beer until Alex suggested cocktails. Olivia wasn't a heavy drinker, not even much of a social drinker and she always knew when to quit, or so she thought. One look at those baby blues pleading with her to try something from the cocktail menu and she was lost.

She remembered dancing with Alex on an impromptu dance floor on the sidewalk as they waited for a cab. She remembered holding her close, the smell of her freshly shampooed hair assaulting her senses, the feel of her tall frame against her own and the taste of her lips.

Her eyes flew open and the reverie was broken as a warm hand stroked her bare side.

As her eyes adjusted, she swallowed the foul taste in her mouth and cautiously looked up, realizing her hands were trapped somewhere beneath her.

"Good morning," Alex Cabot said quietly.

Olivia closed her eyes and prayed for a fast death.

Alex moved her hand form Olivia's side to her head and pulled away sleep ruffled hair, "Are you always this polite in the morning detective?" she asked.

Olivia groaned, placing her head on top of Alex's chest once more and sighed, "I'm sorry," she mumbled into a silk covered breast. As the words left her throat she opened her eyes to take in the _pillow_ she was lying on.

Olivia looked at the red silk bra and smiled appreciatively, "Red suits you," she commented.

Alex smiled, her hand stilling for an instant in the unruly tangled locks of brown hair, "You said that already," she replied dryly.

Olivia's eyes widened as she recalled words and images from the night before, "So I did," she agreed as more memories flooded her booze addled brain.

"A few dozen times," Alex confirmed, resuming her soothing motion in Olivia's hair.

Olivia closed her eyes at the gentle touch, remembering the feeling of Alex's fingers on her skin. She bolted upright in the bed, "Holy shit!" she gasped. The move pulled the bed covers back revealing matching red underwear and a lot of creamy, smooth flesh. She sat motionless admiring the expanse of skin on display and looked cautiously at her own body, relieved to find her own blue boy shorts and bra were still on. She looked nervously at Alex.

"Did you...did we…" Olivia stammered, nervously trying not to look at the long lean body lying on her bed invitingly.

Alex smiled and moved her hand to Olivia's face, cupping her cheek gently, "You don't remember?" she asked.

Olivia felt the nausea rise in her throat and leapt off the bed.

Alex watched with bemusement as Olivia raced into the bathroom next door. She patiently waited for her return, listening to the sounds of the toilet flushing and water running.

Olivia emerged a few minutes later having brushed her teeth and swallowed some painkillers. She approached the bed hesitantly and sat down, facing away from Alex.

"I'm so sorry Alex," Olivia said quietly.

Alex reached out and touched her bare back, "Maybe next time…we should try this sober," she said quietly.

"_What?"_ Olivia said, whipping her head round, regretting the fast motion instantly.

"God, that was worth it just to see the look on your face," Alex said unable to contain her rising mirth.

Olivia stared at her and blinked, _"What?"_ she repeated.

Alex smiled, "Trust me…if we _had _slept together…_you'd_ remember," she said confidently.

Olivia smiled as realization dawned, "Thank God," she breathed out.

Alex frowned, "Should I be offended?" she asked indignantly.

Olivia reached her hand out and held Alex's, "I'm glad we didn't," she said, watching Alex's brow furrow deeper, "It's a memory I'd like to treasure for the rest of my life," she said softly, squeezing Alex's hand.

Alex was speechless at the romantic declaration and blushed, "I'd really like to hold you right now…unfortunately I can't," she said quietly.

Olivia searched her blue eyes and shook her head, "Why not?" she asked.

Alex raised her hidden right hand up the metal bed frame revealing the steel handcuffs, "You were a little keen to keep me from leaving last night," she said smiling.

Olivia's eyes widened, then she remembered their fumbling in the dark and Alex's protestations when she suggested they wait until they were sober. Alex had removed her handcuffs and chained herself to the bed.

"I seem to remember it the other way around," Olivia said beaming at her as she moved off the bed, retrieved her jeans from the floor and searched for the key.

Alex snorted, "You wish," she said, unable to hider her smile.

Olivia located the key and moved to the other side of the bed, "No…I definitely remember you _insisting _on staying the night," she replied, unlocking her willing prisoner. She rubbed the red mark on Alex's wrist and watched as Alex tentatively moved her arm, only wincing slightly at the mild discomfort.

Alex locked blue yes with dark brown, "Next you'll be denying that you're madly in love with me," she pouted.

"_Am I?"_ Olivia answered, eyebrows shooting into her hairline.

Alex pulled her down for a searing kiss, releasing her after a few lengthy minutes of mutual exploration. _"Aren't you?"_ she whispered.

Olivia smiled, moving on top of Alex and sliding their bodies together, "I may need some help remembering," she husked.

_**The end**_

_Thanks for reading_


End file.
